Gone
by livxuponxhope
Summary: Sasuke had always hated Itachi. But after he finally gets his revenge, he finds out that he had confused hate with another emotion, one way more powerful. Lemon Oneshot ItaSasu SasuIta GRAPHIC


**Gone**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Naruto and relating characters. They are copyright of their respective owners.

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, Incest, Language, & Necrophilia

**Pairing(s): **SasuIta, ItaSasu (Uchihacest)

**Spoilers: **Itachi is dead.

**A/N: **This is a sick, twisted, and sad story—but I wrote it anyways.

**Summary: **Sasuke had always hated Itachi. But after he finally gets his revenge, he finds out that he had confused hate with another emotion, one way more powerful.

It was done. It was finally done. I had finally succeeded in getting my revenge. I had finally killed my brother, Itachi Uchiha. The Hero of Konoha, and the destroyer of my clan. He was gone.

After his death, Mardara Uchiha had brought me to the Akatsuki hide-out where he told me the truth about my dear older brother. And the truth was he wasn't the heartless monster I had thought he was. At first I could not accept the truth, but now I don't know how I could've doubted it. All the pieces of my past that were in shadow have come together. And now that everything fit together, I was beginning to fell a strange feeling that I wasn't familiar with.

Without knowing why, I traveled to where my brother's body laid still and lifeless. I kneeled by his left shoulder and gazed down at him. You could tell by just looking at him that he was strong and intelligent. It was almost sad that a man of his skill had to be killed. Almost. My gaze fell upon his closed eyes. Even though he was dead, I couldn't help but think that his eyes would suddenly pop open and he'd be alive and well. I glanced over his body once more and sighed.

"You look so peaceful, Nii-san…" I found myself saying. …Nii-san? I hadn't called him that since I was seven.

'_Foolish Otouto… You shouldn't tease the dead…_'

At the sound of his voice, my head shot up. His eyes were still closed and there was no one else around. So how could I hear him?

"Itachi…?" I asked the dead body in a whisper. There was no response. I glared at the deceased body and smacked its shoulder.

"Don't fuck with me you bastard!" I yelled angrily at my brother. He didn't move. And that's when I lost control.

I found myself ripping off all of my brother's clothes and straddling his hips. Before he could react, I slammed my lips against his and slipped my tongue into his mouth. He was no reacting at all, which was beginning to piss me off. So, I shoved three fingers into his ass as a punishment. There was still no reaction. I removed my fingers and bit his lower lip angrily, but still, there was nothing. I narrowed my eyebrows in annoyance as I dragged my lips from his mouth to his neck, and then down to his chest. With a harsh bite, I began to lick and occasionally suck at his right nipple. I was waiting for a moan or something from my brother, but no sound came from his lips. I was pissed so I aligned my throbbing cock with my brother's entrance. Before proceeding, I glanced over my brother's athletic body. I always thought that he was attractive, but with a grayish tint to his ivory skin, he was stunning. Without any hesitation, I thrusted into my brother's tight hole and moaned as the heat of his body surrounded my member. Even in the state he was in, my brother was warm.

I slammed into my nii-san over and over again with no mercy. An odd coiling feeling began to form in my stomach as I got closer to an orgasm. With one final thrust, I went over the edge, screaming my brother's name as I came.

A sudden rage filled as I looked at my brother. I was sweating and panting due to what I had just done. And yet, he remained still and silent.

"Itachi, you bastard! I hand you my virginity and you still refuse to move! YOU BASTARD!" I screamed before punching his emotionless face. My common sense began to kick back in and I realized that it was no use. Hitting my brother's dead body wouldn't bring him back. Fucking his lifeless figure wouldn't make him arise from beyond the grave. It was then that I figured out what I was feeling. I was feeling regret. I regretted killing my brother. I regretted it and now I wanted him back.

But he could never come back. He could never breathe or speak again. He could never live again. My brother, Itachi Uchiha, was dead. The Hero of Konoha, and my only brother. He was gone.

And yet…He wasn't…

I could feel his onyx gaze focused on me as I traveled back to the Akatsuki hide-out. I could hear his deep and soothing voice saying, "_Otouto…Watch where you're going…_" I could sense his chakra nearby. As I got closer to the hide-out, I could see his slim and fit figure walking next to me. I froze and looked at my brother. He looked young and free and…sad…

"Nii-san…Why are you sad?" I asked as I walked closer to my brother.

"Sasuke…I'm sad because we can't be together…"

I narrowed my eyes in annoyance. What'd he mean we can't be together? We were together right now!

"I'm afraid that I don't understand, Itachi," I stated with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Otouto, we can't be to-"

"NO! Shut up!" I bellowed out causing Itachi to pause. "Don't say that we can't be together because we're brothers! So what? Why does it matter what other people think? As long as _we_ accept it, why should we care?"

"Sasuke…I'm sorry but we can't be tog-"

"Don't say it…" I mumbled as I pushed my brother up against a nearby tree.

"I need this, Itachi. So please, don't say that we can't be together," I said softly in his ear, earning me a shudder from my brother.

Before Itachi could say anything, I gently pressed my lips against his and closed my eyes. I was overjoyed when I felt his tongue licking my lower lip, begging for entrance. I refused which I knew aggravated my brother. Itachi bit my lip which caused me to gasp. As I gasped, Itachi seized the moment and slipped his tongue into my mouth. I moaned as one of his hands slipped up under my shirt and began to pinch and rub my left nipple.

I was reaching an excited stated as my brother pinned me to the ground and began teasing the knot in the rope that held my pants up. I shuddered as he moved his lips against my neck and began sucking on my pale flesh. I could feel Itachi's hard member against my thigh and bucked my hips as to earn a response. He let out a loud groan as he ripped my pants off and slid out of his own. I moaned at the sight of my brother's manhood. The Idea of having his gigantic dick within me was enough to make me orgasm. Itachi chuckled as I came all over his chest. He looked down at me and grinned.

"I'm glad that just the sight of _me_ makes you orgasm, Otouto."

"Shut up and fuck me you bastard!" I ordered between labored breaths. Itachi smirked as he suddenly slammed into me. I screamed and Itachi shuddered.

"Bastard! Give me a warning!" I yelled bitterly.

"As I recall, you didn't give me a warning earlier," Itachi stated as he pulled out until only the tip of his member was in me.

"You were there for tha-AH!" I cried out as he rammed back into me.

"God Sasuke…You're so fucking tight," my brother muttered as he continued to slam into me. Suddenly I saw stars and my vision blurred as I screamed and my body was taken over by an intense pleasure.

"Itachi…Do that again," I mumbled.

Itachi nodded and thrusted against the same spot. I moaned loudly causing Itachi to smirk. He began an insanely fast and strong rhythm as he slammed into my ass with no mercy. All I could do was moan as my orgasm grew closer. With a loud cry, I came which caused my brother to groan. With another thrust, Itachi moaned my name and spilled his seed into me.

"Hmm…Itachi," I purred as my brother pulled out of me and laid by my side.

"Sasuke…I have to go…I can't stay here…" Itachi whispered in my ear as he pulled me against him.

"Why do you have to go?" I asked with a yawn.

"I told you that we can't be together and I meant it. And it's not because we're brothers," my brother said with a sigh.

"Then why?" I questioned as I suddenly felt like crying.

"It's because I'm not one for this world anymore. I had my time, and now it's over. We can't be together because I don't exist anymore," Itachi stated in a serious tone.

"So this is my final good bye, Otouto," he whispered sweetly as I flipped over to look at him. I could see the sadness in his eyes and the tears that were threatening to fall from them.

"No…You can stay! Stay with me! Please…" I begged as my brother began to fade away.

"I'm sorry, Otouto, but I can't," he stated with a slight frown. I couldn't fight the tears as they cascaded from my eyes. My heart was breaking and I could tell his was too.

"No…Itachi…" I mumbled between sobs.

"I love you Sasuke…And I am so proud of you…" Itachi said softly with a smile. I watched as a single tear fell from his onyx orbs as he muttered, "Good bye…"

"NO!" He was gone. My screams couldn't reach him.

"ITACHI!" I screamed as my sobs continued. All I could do was cry. Cry for my brother. Cry for him to comeback even though I knew it wasn't possible. My brother, Itachi Uchiha, was dead. The Hero of Konoha, the keeper of my heart, and the only person I have ever loved. He was gone.

Gone from this world forever.

But not from my heart.


End file.
